Cindy Williams Jnr
Cindy Williams Junior is the daughter of Cindy Beale and Nick Holland. Her half siblings are Steven, Peter, Lucy Beale and stepbrother to Bobby Beale. Cindy is currently portrayed by Mimi Keene. Storylines Birth of Cindy Williams Cindy Beale gives birth to Cindy in prison for arranging the attempted murder of Ian Beale, her ex-husband and the father to Cindy's half siblings, Peter and Lucy. Nick cuts all ties with Cindy Sr after he discovered she tried to have Ian killed and Cindy Sr dies after giving birth, so Cindy has never known either of her parents. Cindy is taken to live in Devon with her grandmother, Bev and aunt Gina. At Cindy Sr's funeral in Devon, Ian and Steven meet Cindy. Ian suggests naming Cindy after her mother as a mark of respect. Bev thinks she is too old to look after Cindy. She suggests to Ian that Cindy should live with him and her half siblings. Ian is reluctant at first, but soon agrees. However, Gina wants Cindy to remain with her and Bev rethinks about giving Cindy up. Ian and Gina have a brief argument before Ian decides Cindy would be better off with Gina and Bev. Ian is reintroduced to Cindy In 2007, Lucy receives messages off someone pretending to be their mum. Ian initially believes that Gina is behind it and he visits her. When Ian arrives, Cindy is reintroduces to Ian by Gina. Cindy's return Peter returns to Walford from Devon in 2013. Peter refuses to speak to Cindy on the phone and she then turns up unexpectedly by breaking into Ian's house. Peter wants Cindy to go back to Devon because of something that happened in Devon and she knows about it. Cindy is delighted when he announces Cindy will be staying, which doesn't please Peter. Peter goes on holiday with Lola Pearce, Abi Branning, Jay Brown and Dexter Hartman. Cindy hides in the boot of the car during the journey. Peter confesses to Lola what happened in Devon-his friend died after he encouraged him to swim far out in the sea. During the holiday, Cindy steals £10,000 that Dexter had collected for the sale of a car. Back in Walford, Cindy still feels unwelcome by Lucy and Peter, but she gets on well with Ian's girlfriend, Denise Fox. Peter is suspicious of how Cindy can afford new things and how she bought a necklace for Denise. Peter soon finds out Cindy is the one responsible for taking the £10,000. Cindy's teenage pregnancy In January 2014, a positive pregnancy test is found at Liam's house. It is revealed that it belongs to Cindy and TJ Spraggan is the father. Cindy decides to have an abortion, but TJ doesn't want her too. Tina Carter overhears the conversation and offers Cindy advice. Tina then offers to go with Cindy to the abortion clinic and TJ asks if he can go to be there for her, however TJ later leaves. The next day, Cindy tells TJ that she didn't go through with it.TJ wonders how his dad will react, but Cindy tells him at least he has him and that Peter and Lucy don't care and Ian only lets her stay because he feels guilty. TJ shows up at Cindy's house and tells her he will stand by her. Ian tells Cindy that her grandmother is moving to Portugal and wants Cindy to go with her. Cindy skips school with Liam Butcher and Cindy drinks cans of alcohol. Later, Liam is about to leave as Cindy collapses on the kitchen floor. Cindy is taken to hospital with Tina Carter and Sonia Fowler. Tina tells Sonia that Cindy is pregnant. When Cindy returns home with Sonia, Ian has a go at Cindy for drinking and the sooner she goes, the better. Sonia tells Ian that Cindy is vulnerable and she then tells Ian that Cindy is pregnant. When Jane Beale arrives back in Walford, she takes Cindy for an ultrasound scan. Jane then gets TJ, his dad, Terry Spraggan and his girlfriend, Bianca Butcher together with Cindy, Ian and Denise to discuss the baby. In April 2014, Cindy reveals to Ian that Lucy was arrested in Devon and she is hiding something in her jewellery box. Ian and Jane are shocked to find a bag of cocaine. Cindy is devastated to learn of Lucy's death. When the police visit the Beale's, Cindy reveals to DCI Irving that Lucy used cocaine. Cindy is confused when Ian tells DCI Irving that he was at his restaurant on the night Lucy died because when she visited, it was empty. When Ian catches Cindy holding Lucy's jumper, Ian walks over to Cindy and throws her out. Cindy stays the night at Masood's, where Jane was staying and Ian phones Gina to collect Cindy. When Gina is driving away with Cindy, Ian runs to the car and begs Cindy to stay. Cindy refuses and says he was right about what he said. Cindy returns for Lucy's funeral and she tells Ian she needs to talk about Good Friday, which is overheard by Sharon Rickman. In August 2014, Cindy returns to Walford and Ian is outside the Minute Mart, trying to talk to Denise after she discovered that Ian was with Rainie Cross the night Lucy died. He asks Cindy what she's doing back and Cindy say's she has come to visit. Preoccupied with Denise, Ian tells her to go into the house. Inside, Cindy goes for a glass to get a drink of water, however Cindy appears to be in discomfort and she drops the glass. Ian later arrives and tells Cindy he has 5 missed calls from Gina and he asks if Gina even knows she's in Walford. Cindy says she's probably checking she arrived, but Ian tells Cindy she'll have to go because it's not a good time. Cindy asks Ian if Denise is OK, but Ian changes the subject by asking why she really is here and Cindy says she wanted to see everyone and the reason she didn't call is because she wanted to suprise them too. Cindy says that it's not good with Gina, but Ian assumes they've had a row and urges Cindy to phone and make peace and all Gina and her grandmother want to do is look after her, but Cindy disagrees. Cindy appears to be distressed and in pain and Ian says she's probably having some sort of contractions, which are nothing and will give her some paracetamol before he goes. Cindy begs Ian not to go and the pain intensifies and Ian asks Cindy how long she has had the pains for, but Cindy tells Ian to go away. Ian learns that Cindy has had the pains for about 5 hours and she had to get away. Ian tells Cindy that once these set of pains have passed, they'll go to the car. Ian puts Cindy's bag in the car and he tries to help her, but she pushes him away and tells him she's not going to hospital and if he touches her, she'll scream, bite and scratch him. Whilst Ian phones for an ambulance, Cindy made her way to the door. Ian asks Cindy what she is doing and Cindy says she should have never come and Ian agrees, and Cindy tells Ian that he hates her. Cindy wants the pain to stop and she wishes herself dead, like her mum. Cindy is terrified incase she dies, like her mum did when she had her and Cindy blames herself for killing her mum, but Ian tries to reassure Cindy that it won't happen to her and she never killed her mum. Ian makes Cindy more comfortable and he apologises for how he treated Cindy after Lucy died, but Cindy tells him he doesn't have to yet Ian insists on doing so. He said he was angry for what Cindy said to the police about the drugs, but he shouldn't have been as Cindy was telling the truth and he was angry at the funeral after mentioning the alibi, but now everyone knows where he was and he was somewhere he shouldn't have been. An ambulance arrives at the Beale's and Cindy is in the late stages of labour and whilst on the phone, Ian encourages Cindy and the baby finally comes out. Cindy asks how it is and Ian says she is OK and that Cindy has a daughter. Cindy can't believe how small she is and Ian tells her to make the most of it as they grow up fast. Ian then asks Cindy why she came to Walford, without using Gina or her grandmother as an excuse and Cindy says the reason is stupid. Cindy tearfully explains that she thinks about her mum a lot and when she is around in Walford, it feels like home. Ian asks why that upsets her and Cindy says it will never be her home and everyone hates her, but Ian tells her it isn't trues. Cindy then says Ian hates her, but he rubbishes that remark and shows her a picture of him and his grandmother, Lou Beale. Ian explains that Cindy reminds him of her because his grandmother was tough, opinionated and never took a step back. Ian says that his grandmother's home is now Cindy's home and he is going to look after her. Cindy struggles with motherhood Cindy goes onto to develop a relationship with Liam Butcher even though she has a daughter Beth Williams with TJ Spraggan, the son of Liam's mother's (Bianca Butcher's) partner Terry Spraggan. This later leads to his grandmother Carol Jackson and aunt Sonia Fowler walking in on them half naked in the Beale house. Liam skips school again the next day, to be with Cindy, kissing on the sofa. Sonia Fowler later buys him condoms so he doesn't make the same mistake that she and Martin Fowler made. Later Martin Fowler brings Liam home and tells Sonia Fowler he caught him and Cindy Williams in bed together. A week later Cindy does not want Beth back when Ian and Jane and bobby return from there holiday so Cindy leaves Beth in the park on her own luckily Liam had found her and brought her back to the Beale house because Cindy was missing her a day later Cindy wanted to put Beth up for adoption so Ian told Cindy that he and Jane will be adopting Beth as they feel Beth should be with her family. Gallery Cindy Williams Jnr.jpg|Previous promotional photo Cindy and Liam Kiss.jpg|Liam and Cindy kiss (2015) Cindy's Bedroom.jpg|Cindy's in her Bedroom (2015) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Mothers Category:1998 Births Category:1998 Arrivals Category:Beale Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Williams Family Category:Clarke Family Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:Past Characters Category:2015 Departures